


Drove Me Wild

by Lleu



Category: Witch Eyes Series - Scott Tracey
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lleu/pseuds/Lleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>     <i>when I envision you I think of your sheets</i><br/>     <i>tangled up beneath me</i><br/>     <i>your body inching close, closer to the edge</i><br/>     <i>I've got a hold of you then</i></p>
<p>"What's the matter?" Braden says, teasing. "You're supposed to be the confident one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drove Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended musical accompaniment: Tegan and Sara, "[Drove Me Wild](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nfNwfgABrX4)".

"What's the matter?" Braden says, teasing. "You're supposed to be the confident one."

"Shut up, Thorpe," Trey says, looking up at him and rolling his eyes. He takes another good look at Braden's dick (it's a good dick, he thinks, although to be fair it's also the only one he's ever seen in real life; still, it compares favorably to ones he's seen in porn, aesthetically), then takes it in his mouth.

"Mm, fuck," Braden says. Without looking up, Trey knows his eyes, hidden still behind his dark glasses, are closed. He'll open them again soon, though; he always does.

He runs his tongue around the head of Braden's dick, earning another "Mm". Braden moves a hand to rest lightly on the back of Trey's neck, fingers twining through his hair. He is, as always, careful not to apply any real pressure, which Trey appreciates.

_Sucking_ is really much more accurate than _blowing_ , Trey reflects, reaching up to play with Braden's balls. Braden arches his back slightly, pushing his dick further into Trey's mouth; Trey's ready for it, but still Braden apologizes: "Sorry. Shit, that's good."

Instead of answering, Trey takes the rest of Braden's cock in his mouth. The fuzz of hair around the base of it tickles his nose slightly; he's lucky he's never yet sneezed while doing this. Braden moans a little, and his other hand comes to rest on the back of Trey's head, too, his thumb tracing the outline of Trey's ear. Good.

He pulls back again, then, and for a while the only sound is Braden's heavy breathing and occasional suction noises from Trey's mouth.

"I'm getting close," Braden says, and Trey takes his mouth away, looking up to survey the scene before him: Braden, splayed out naked on the bed in the cabin.

"What?" Braden asks.

"What?"

"You're smiling." He is; he hadn't realized.

"You're really hot, you know that?" Trey says.

"God, I still don't know how you, of all people, can say that — have you _seen_ yourself?"

Trey just laughs and goes back to Braden's dick, running his tongue down the length of it and then taking first one of Braden's balls in his mouth, then the other. He glances up and sees Braden has let his head fall back, eyes closed again.

He loves seeing Braden like this: naked and sweaty and hard and _wanting Trey_.

He turns his attention back to Braden's cock. When he brushes the tip with his tongue, it's slightly salty with precum. Braden moans slightly again and Trey goes back to sucking in earnest, pairing this with an occasional stroke with his hand.

It's not long before Braden says, again, "Mm, I'm close." Trey pulls off long enough to say, "Good," then goes back to work. About thirty seconds later he feels Braden struggle to hold back one final, enthusiastic thrust of his hips, then Braden's cock pulses in his mouth, filling it with warm, salty cum. He swallows once, then again, catching the last of Braden's load.

When he pulls back and looks up again, Braden looks slightly boneless, flushed and panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

"Fuck," is all he can say, once he's caught some of it back. "Fuck."

Trey slides up to kiss him, then grins evilly. "Your turn."


End file.
